<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corruption of an untamed beast by Aikiai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180298">Corruption of an untamed beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai'>Aikiai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Norman reedus characters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Coercion, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Forced, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Multi, No happy end, Orgasm Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:50:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle found daryl during a hunt daryl was on,this accidentally led ro them being captured and taken back to the governor,who at first thought of them as useless toys,but he starts finding daryl has a sweet charm to him,one thats enticed even him. And he wants to keep it for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Philip Blake | The Governor/Daryl Dixon, Philip Blake | The Governor/Merle Dixon, Phillip blake/daryl dixon/merle dixon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Norman reedus characters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corruption of an untamed beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl couldnt help but sob as phillip pushed the knife further into daryls hole,blood spilling out in a stesdy stream. Daryl was bent over  ,legs tied together and to the floor while his arms were chained to the ceiling.  </p><p>The governor chuckled darkly<br/>"I think thats good enough." He purred,pulling out the knife and using 2 fingers to spread open the hunters bleeding entrance,he slowly guided his dick into the hunter who let out a scared whimper,choking down left over tears once the enemy was seated inside.</p><p>"Ah~ not going to struggle today?,finally realised your place?"<br/>"Fuck you." Daryl spat ,expecting to be hit again but he wasnt,instead the dick inside him moved,rubbing at the wounds insude his body,forcing him to make another hiss in pain.<br/>"Do you know where your big brother is right now?~" daryl shook his head and bit his lip and phillip thrust back in.<br/>"Well, he decided to try and bite 'me',and so, i broke his jaw..but it'll heal..maybe crooked,but it will heal.." he could sense the boiling anger in the younger dixon brother "he was trying to babble about how i deserved it for what i was doing to you" and just like that it dissipated,as if hearing his brother cared about him made him feel calm,but phillip hated the missing radiation,so he began a steady stream of thrusts,that soon made the younger sob.</p><p>2 weeks. It had been 2 weeks at ricks group still hadnt found daryl, the archer remembered he had told them he was going on a large hunt,a week long one,said not to follow him,that he would be fine. </p><p>He wondered if they were worried, if rick had gathered everyone ready for a hunt of their own,to find daryl.  If carl had agreed to come along.. if hershel was ready to care for daryl if he was found injured..if glenn was already packing bags..if judith was asking for him..if carol was worried about him ..but then he swallowed and remembered what he was. </p><p>He wasnt worth it. He wasnt worth it at all..they didnt need him.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Phillip questioned,leaning over daryl,one hand fiddling with daryls nipple and one hand in daryls hair. <br/>"Nothin', Asshole." Daryl growled out,letting his enemy play with him. He wasnt broken, nowhere near,but he was calculating,seeing what the governor liked and didnt, what he saw as good behaviour and bad.<br/>When in miltons care he was told little bits ,bits about the governor that only people really close would know.</p><p>He was drawn back to the present when the door infront of him opened and milton stepped in,shakily.<br/>"Hm?."<br/>"Phillip..it'll be atleast 2 more weeks until his jaw is atleast useable..for what you use it for."<br/>"2 weeks..." the governor chuckled,keeping his eyes on milton as he leant down to daryls ear. "Looks like you have two roles to play for the next two weeks, no days off~"<br/>Daryl just sighed and closed his eyes,he wanted to see merle,see if his dickhead of a brother was ok,how badly his jaw had been busted,but he knew he couldnt,after this,after the governor was done with him ,he'd be thrown to milton and into a cage ,2 rooms away from his brother.</p><p>Phillip gestured milton to leave and he did,only after giving daryl a pitying look that he didnt see. Once he was gone phillip licked and bit at daryls ear then his neck,sucking small hickeys around his neck like a collar. </p><p>Daryl was starting to wriggle,he was close,somehow he had been turned on during this,but by now he was used to his body betraying him,but he was never allowed to finish. There was a thin,sharp ,tightly wrapped bit of fishing wire wrapped around his base and he was sure the bastard above him knew that he wasnt careful the string would get grown over and embeded into the hunters skin,maybe that was his idea,daryl woildnt put it past him.</p><p>Phillip moaned his name as he let go,filling the wound and daryls ass with his cum before pulling out enough to put a vibrating dildo inside so that none of the fresh contents could leave.as he stepped away daryl looked behind him weakly,the hunters face was red,his cheeks were painted with sweat and tears and he had been drooling,snot had mixed with it and created a mess on that beautiful face,the bruises from the paddle were prominent on his cheeks aswell,making daryls blue eyes stand out.</p><p>Phillip couldnt help but slap his ass before he let the youngers down and watched him fall to the floor,legs numb,far too numb to even stand. </p><p>Philip didnt bother calling to milton as he untied the rope connecting daryls tied legs to the floor, once daryl was still tied but not in place,he dragged him by the hair to the room that was only for daryl.</p><p> It was pitch black execpt a small amount of light coming  from a tiny window near the ceiling ,thr floors and walls were painted bright pink and inside the centre of the room was a cage. Around the cage, against the walls were things like a clean bed, a fresh pile of clothes,a dressing drawer (contents unknown) ans some less innocent things like a bondage cross and sex swing. But daryl was forced into his dirty little cage that he barely fit into he had to lay on his back with his knees up and ankles to his ass,feet flat on the floor. </p><p>His cage was situated upon a piece of concrete so it was slightly higher than the floor, the concrete was often covered in something that would hurt or iritate the prisoner. </p><p>Chilli sauce for when daryl was wounded,used and unused syringes when daryl had played up,thumb tacks when daryl had been good and stinging nettles when daryl was tired.</p><p>This time it was full of thumb tacks,daryl took a deep breath before getring in,gritting his teeth as the tumbtacks dug into his skin puncturing it and making tiny little red holes all over his pale skin.</p><p>Once he was in phillip locked the door,chained it and put a pin code lock on it before walking to the door and closing it,locking the door and walking doen the hall to see the older dixon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>